1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a particle effect displayed on the screen of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent development of digital technology, various electronic devices that are capable of communication and processing personal information on the move, such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, smart phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) have been released. Such electronic devices do not remain confined to their respective traditional unique areas but are attaining a mobile convergence in which they include areas for other terminals.
Typically, an electronic device includes call functions such as voice calls and video calls, message transmission/reception functions such as Short Message Services (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS) and e-mail services, electronic note functions, imaging functions, broadcast playback functions, moving picture playback functions, music playback functions, internet functions, messenger functions, and Social Networking Service (SNS) functions.
With the development of functions related to the User Interface (UI) or User eXperience (UX) of the electronic device, various effects are being provided for the execution of an application or the switching of a screen.
A typical electronic device does not provide any effect in response to a user input. When a user performs an input operation on the touch screen of the electronic device, according to the input operation, a screen corresponding to another page or switching to another application is provided, but there is no effect on the input itself.